The Crying River
by DressageKelli
Summary: a young teenager Talia has a crush on Harry her fellow class mate. Harry invites talia to his 18th party. they go for a drive together and crash. Talia dies later on in her life


_**The Crying River**_

I woke suddenly from my dream about me kissing my crush Harry. Harry was quite tall in height with brown soft short hair, dreamy light blue eyes and sun tanned skin. Harry is in my year which is 10 and I fell in love with him from the second day of term 2. I am sometimes caught daydreaming about him in classes that my parents said I have to improve in. I looked over at my shiny new silver alarm clock to see what the time was. It was 3 am in the morning on Friday the 14th of May. I rolled over in my soft warm double bed to try and go back to sleep. Today was the day that Harry turned 18 so he's party was tonight and I had been invited. Tonight I was planning to just enjoy myself and not worry about anything else. I closed my eyes and soon after fell back into a deep sleep.

My silver alarm clock beeped to notify that it was 7am and that it was time to wake up. I closed my eyes but knew if I didn't get up my parents would come in and do it themselves. I slowly rose from my bed and pulled my quilt up after I got out. I slowly made my way to the large cold kitchen located next to the bathroom. I shut the white wooden door to the kitchen and turned the black stereo onto my favourite radio station. I got my porridge oats out of the pantry and poured them into a bowl. I put the oats back and grabbed the milk to poor into the oats out of the fridge. I cooked my porridge in the microwave and ate it. I finished and made my way to the bathroom to have a warm shower. I had my shower and made my way to my large white bedroom. I got dressed in my school dress, white socks, ballet flats and woollen jumper. I tied my dark brown hair up to a high ponytail.

I shut the wooden door of the house and got into my red Volvo. I drove to school listening to my favourite song Breakeven. After I arrived at school and parked in the student car park. I got my school books out of the back seat and walked slowly to my home classroom called Sunset. I dumped my books down at my usual seat and waited silently to the bell rang. My friends Lily, Isabella, Fiona and Jess arrived not long after I arrived. They came and joined me at our usual table. I asked them if they had seen Harry yet and they shook their heads while laughing. "Seriously Talia you need to get a new taste in guys" Lily spoke in her joking voice. I laughed at her and the bell rang. The cranky old teacher Mrs Raven came into the room and yelled out "Sit down and stop talking please."

We all took our seats and stopped talking. Harry had arrived without me noticing. After the teacher had finished the announcements the bell rang to tell us that the first lesson started. That day went in a blur until the last two minutes of the day at school. The bell rang and we all rushed out in a hurry. The party of Harry's started at 6pm that night. Lily, Isabella, Fiona, Jess and me all went to our cars. We were going to the shops to do a bit of shopping before the party. We all got in our cars and drove to the local shopping centre. We all went to the alcohol shop first and got our alcohol we wanted for the party. Then we went and got our bits and pieces we needed. We all went to the Chinese restaurant for dinner. We ate then all drove to my house to get ready for the party.

I was planning to wear a black strapless dress and black high heels. We all had a shower and put our dresses, shoes and make up on. We took a few pictures to treasure the moment. I said my good-byes to my parents and took the lectures from them. Of course I wasn't listening like usual. We got into Fiona's car and we drove to the party all excited. We got to Harry's place and parked the car. We all walked to the back of the house where the party was. We walked up to Harry and gave him his presents and said our hellos. He smiled at me then walked off. My friends all looked at me and Isabella whispered "That was very weird Talia and I think he has feelings for you." I smiled and opened my beer to drink. Later on that night I was walking to get a piece of chocolate cake off the white clothed table. Harry was getting a drink off the table and looked at me. At this point of the night I was very drunk.

"How are you Talia?" Harry spoke while looking at me with his heart warming eyes. "I'm ok thanks Harry" I spoke while getting a few snacks off the table. He came a bit closer to me and got even closer then. We looked each other in the eyes then his lips came down on mine for a very long time. Everyone around us just stared at us and cheered. All my friends dropped their drinks as they were surprised. We broke from the kiss and my lips tingled from the kiss. We looked at each other in the eye and he whispered "I love you Talia." He then whispered "How about we take a drive together?" I agreed the followed him to his flash black Mercedes. We got in and he turned the car on. We drove off into the night not knowing what was coming. I knew he had drunk too much but I was enjoying the moments. We were going a bit faster than what the speed limit was but I didn't mind. We went around the corner and the car slipped off the road. I yelled "I love you Harry" as I knew what was coming. We were going to crash and maybe die. The car crashed into a giant gum tree and everything went black. Before everything went black I heard Harry shout "I'm sorry Talia!"

I heard the ambulance siren coming for me and Harry. I woke up to the sound of beeping not sure what it was. Then I remembered that we had crashed and could have been killed. My parents and friends were beside my hospital bed. I had a needle in my arm monitoring me. My parents rushed forward to see me. I glimpsed at me and I had scratches and cuts all over me. My parents held my hands as I started crying. My friends tried to calm me down while my parents went to find a doctor. I whispered "Harry and I kissed" to my friends. "We know we all saw it and he's fine Talia" they all replied at the same time. I shook my head and looked down into my lap. My parents walked in with a doctor while I was looking at my lap. "Hi miss Everdale I am Doctor Sare" the doctor spoke strongly. "Hi, you can call me Talia Doctor Sare" I replied in return.

The next day I had to have an operation on one of my legs. They had been crushed after the tree fell on the car. I asked a nurse how Harry is and she said he's fine. I requested to see him that day but they wouldn't let me. After Isabella walked in and sat down. "He's been talking about you, asking how you have been and been apologising to everyone Talia" she whispered. "I want to see him Iz" I replied in return. She walked out and I checked my phone that was on charge on the bedside table. 3 new messages it showed. I checked them one by one. They were all from Harry asking how I was, apologising and saying that he loves me. I replied to them all with a tear in my eye.

My parents all had to leave the state for a while because my mum's dad was dying in hospital like I am. The doctors finally let me see Harry. He looked horrible with the cuts and bruises on him. He had to have surgery on his arm and leg. After 3 months he was released and I was still in hospital. After 6 months of being in hospital I was finally released. I couldn't drive yet but it was better than being in hospital. About 2 weeks after being released I noticed that I had no feeling in my left arm and left leg. I went to have it checked just in case. The doctor's told me I was dying and didn't have very long left. I cried and cried for weeks. I didn't tell Harry my boyfriend and my friends. I couldn't break it to them. I was afraid and I knew I hadn't done a responsible thing by being in the car with a drunken person. I finally told Harry and all my class mates. They all hung out with me. Harry was destroyed when I told him I was dying.

2 months later I died. I had my funeral two days after I died. The whole of my class attended. Harry made a speech about me in his life at my funeral.

The end


End file.
